Call of the Dead
Call of the Dead is the newest Zombies map in the Escalation map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of the Dead is the ninth map featured in the Zombie mode. Treyarch says it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans." The level is the first to feature actual celebrities fighting the zombies and features a celebrity as one of the zombies. The map takes place on a ship and the land next to it. Overview Call of the Dead is the largest zombie map yet, with multiple areas. Players spawn on the shore with up to three other teammates, as soon as the players spawn George Romero spawns out of a lightning bolt in a nearby pool. There are two chalk weapon outlines there, as with the last three Black Ops zombie maps, the Olympia and the M14. Players can open either one of two different boats. One leads to the lighthouse, and the other leads to the ship. The Power switch is located at the top of the ship, which has the Flinger on its side. The new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, is located at the very top of the lighthouse, with a price of 1500 points. It causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to auto-focus on the head as opposed to center-of-mass, as well as having the effects of Steady Aim and its pro version. Also, when using a sniper rifle, there is no sway. The new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to transform Zombies back into humans, them running away in fear and getting killed afterward by other zombies. Another new weapon is a Scavenger that shoots explosive bolts, shares its bolt-action trait and its reload with the L96A1. There are five radios which feature Richtofen discussing various experiments. There are also 4 radios that if used in the correct order, once the controls next to the power switch are set correctly as well, will cause a submarine to rise out of the water between speed cola and the boat across from it. When George A. Romero appears at the first round he appears in a "Calm State", him slowly walking towards you while shouting threats. He also appears to be invincible (in reality, he has around 400,000 health per player), damage seeming to trigger his "Berserk Mode", causing him to run at the nearest person and wildly attacking and spontaneously roaring and growling. Note the fact that you rarely get points for shooting at him, and only 10 at a time. Contrary to popular belief, the V-R11 does not turn George A. Romero back into a human, only managing to turn him back into his calm state. Luring him into the icy waters also "calms" him down. Killing George A. Romero in his calm state with something other than the V-R11 will give the player a random perk bottle and a Death Machine. However, if the Stand-in/Ensemble Cast achievements have been completed, he will instead drop the Lightning Bolt perk rather than a death machine. The most effective weapons to kill him are the death machine (2 drops per player to kill him), the upgraded sniper rifles when shooting him in the head, the scavenger, and most explosives. It is not recommended that you use any other gun because of how much health George has. You can tell how much health he has by his light (blue for high health, orange for low health, no light for almost dead.) The map also features the original characters trapped in a small dark room, after 115 overdosed the Kassimer Mechanism and caused the four of them to teleport to the future. Freeing them serves as the maps major Easter egg and gives the Lightning Bolt Power-up, granting the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Although it is a Power-up, it will not disappear until you use up all the ammo. Max Ammos replenish the Wunderwaffe DG-2's ammo. In addition, each additional time the player defeats George A. Romero, they will be granted a Wunderwaffe instead of the normal death machine. Transcripts Opening Scene Transcript The screen is black and you can hear George A. Romero speaking. Romero: I've always liked the "monster within" idea. I like the zombies being us. It's like zombies are the blue-collar monsters. The lighthouse appears on the screen with a flash of lightning behind it. Zombies start to attack Danny Trejo and Robert Englund and both of them try to fight them off. Trejo: We're completely surrounded! Englund: We're completely fucked! Englund is stabbing a zombie with his pitchfork and Michael Rooker is then seen killing zombies with two Sawed-Off Shotguns. Rooker: Are you girls kidding me? I've been praying for this shit! Come on! A door to the lighthouse opens behind Rooker, and Sarah Michelle Gellar kicks a zombie corpse down the stairs that lead to the door. '' '''Gellar': Boys... let's get to work. Action music starts playing and all four characters continue killing zombies. A zombie comes to attack Rooker from behind. Rooker turns around and attempts to hit the zombie on the shoulder. The zombie stops attacking, looks at the camera, and starts talking. '' '''Fake Zombie': For god sakes he missed me again! Romero: Cut! Are you blind, man? Romero takes one of Rooker's shotguns and goes to Englund to demonstrate how Rooker was supposed to knock out the zombie for the movie. Romero: Like this. Romero hits Englund in the face with the butt of the shotgun. Englund: OOOWWWW! Romero: See? Trejo: No jefe (boss), I do it like this. Trejo bunts the bottom of his machete on top of Englund's head. '' '''Englund': Danny! Gellar: I do it like this. Gellar roundhouse kicks Englund in the chest, knocking him on his back. A zombie then comes out of a window prop. '' '''Romero': Get back to hair and make-up. You don't look dead enough! The fake zombie then takes the real zombie by the shoulder to escort it to hair and make-up. Fake Zombie: Come on, let's go. The real zombie throws the fake one to the ground, picks up Romero and runs away with him. '' '''Rooker': That ain't in the script. Trejo: We're writing a new one! It's called "Maggot! Sack! Massacre!" Englund: This is a real nightmare! Gellar: Let's slay some stiffs! All four characters then engage in combat with real zombies. Ending Scene Transcript Romero: Years ago I did research for a World War II movie. I came across some old Nazi documents. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Element 115, necromancers, raising from the dead, real creepy stuff. The coolest thing... some of that crazy shit happened right here. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *AK74u - Near the lighthouse entrance on the bottom floor, across from the door that leads to the slide. *Claymore - In the room near Double Tap, on the wall. *Frag Grenades *M14 - On the bridge near the spawn area. *M16 - On the wall right where the Flinger is. *MP5K - On a wooden board on the way to the lighthouse from the spawn, right before the first staircase. *MP40 - Near stairs down to Juggernog on side of a cargo container, just after you jump off the boat with the power switch. *MPL - On the first level on the boat, right next to the first barrier leading to the power room. *Olympia - On the bridge in the spawn area. *PM63 - On the wall leading toward the bottom entrance to Juggernog. *Stakeout - Behind the lighthouse near Stamin-Up. *Sickle - On the wall down the ice slide, across from Speed Cola *Semtex - Near the bow of the ship on a cargo crate. Mystery Box Weapons *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *Spectre *V-R11 Power-Up Weapons *Death Machine *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Easter Eggs Secret Song Original Characters Trapped Features *The first Zombies map to only have one window in the spawn room. *Two Ziplines: One goes from the ship to the coast and the other goes from the lighthouse to the ship. *George A. Romero guest stars as a boss but instead of having his own round, he will appear at Round 1 and will follow the player until he is dealt with. *Call of the Dead features the first female playable character in Nazi Zombies and the second playable female character in the Call of Duty Series. *All of the Perk-a-Cola machines and a new one called Deadshot Daiquiri are available on this map *The Flinger flings players off the ship and onto the coast *A new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11 which reverts a zombie back to it's human state. *Water on the map will cause frost to accumulate on the player's screen, blinding and eventually freezing the player. It also over time will act on Zombies much in the same way as the Winter's Howl freezing them in blocks of ice allowing them to be easily shattered. *The Lighthouse's beam will showcase where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is on the map. This is because it moves around the map. *On each floor of the lighthouse a color coded dial can be found on the wall. There are four dials in all. Each dial has a different color on it. The first floor is purple, the second floor is blue, the third floor is orange and the fourth floor is yellow. (Next to the original survivors is a color coded map that follows these same layouts). The dials can be rotated to display numbers 0-9 by pressing the action button. When turned, the floors above and/or below the turned dial will also spin one to the right as well. It is unknown if the top floor or the bottom floor is considered the first number in the combination. *Once the power is on, directly opposite the power switch is the Navigation wheel of the ship, pressing the action button can move this clockwise and counterclockwise. To the right of the navigation wheel are three pull levers, the two on the outside can be changed by pressing the action button, however the middle lever cannot be changed. *The weather occasionally changes from snowing hard with a fog, to a light flurry with easy visibility. Whenever the weather changes, the player will make a comment on it. *A large lightning cluster will happen when the Pack-A-Punch Machine is leaving or entering a location. *This is the first map where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is available through an easter egg and as a power-up named the Lightning Bolt. *This is the first map (besides Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt) that you dont get Max Ammo for killing a boss. Strategies Main article: Call of the Dead/Strategies New Perk Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk featured in Call of the Dead exclusively, so far. The perk's icon consists of a dark gray background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. The perk works in three different ways: it makes the cross-hairs smaller identically as Steady Aim, making sniper rifles have no idle sway and it works as improved aim assist; when the player would aim down the sights while looking near the zombie, it would lock to the head of the zombie, instead of chest. It is unknown if the aim assist feature will exist on the PC, as it does not have the aim assist. Quotes Trivia *This is the first map since Shi No Numa in which the player can obtain a Wunderwaffe-DG2 and not be able to Pack-A-Punch it. *This is the second map to feature a "boss". The first was "Five" with the Pentagon Thief. *This is the first map where the Pack-A-Punch Machine changes locations multiple times. *This is the first map where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is sometimes not located on the map at all. *Call of the Dead is the second zombie map and the third mission in general in Black Ops in which the MP40 is prominent. *This is the second time on an Zombies map pack poster, Michael Rooker an character is holding a gun that does not appear on the map. The first time was Ascension, were in the poster, Tank Dempsey is holding an Wunderwaffe DG-2. Gallery New_Wonder_Weapon.jpg|The V-R11 Call of the Dead.jpg|A picture of the map itself. call of the dead screenie 1.jpg call of the dead screenie 2.jpg call of the dead screenie 3.jpg call of the dead screenie 4.jpg call of the dead screenie 5.jpg call of the dead screenie 6.jpg call of the dead screenie 7.jpg call of the dead screenie 8.jpg ImagesCA1TQFAC.jpg|Caption from the poster Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead.jpg|Group 935 Logo. The Image itself is From Der Riese Ship_Overview.jpg|An overview of the crashed ship Call_of_the_Dead_Loading_Screen.jpg|The Call of the Dead loading screen Glitches Xbox 360 *On the Zipline connecting from the spawn point to the top of the ship, if George A. Romero is about to jump on the Zipline and you jump on, if you end up in front of him, there is a possibility that he can get stuck on the Zipline and then disappear from the game until the next game. *On Solo, if you get downed while George A. Romero is in his berserk mode(having Quick Revive), he will glitch out, run to the caves, and will stay there as long as you dont open the canoe from the spawn to the lighthouse. *When you drop down from the ledge to the lake near the spawn, if George is following you he can sometimes get stuck under the ledge. He cannot be hit by any weapon and will remain there for the rest of the game. *If you get downed and you get on The Flinger before you run out of pistol ammo, after you run out you will switch to one of your other weapons. Making it possible to have a heavy machine gun when downed to cover teammates better. *On some occasions, after riding the Flinger the player can land on top of the mystery box spawn (only known time was when box was not there). *Very rarely, (this has been recorded only once,) Someone using the zipline will split into three: the normal model for ground combat, on above the ground model acting as if they were on the zipline, and another one hanging on the zipline but not moving. *On occasion, if a player uses either zipline whilst holding a grenade then throws it whilst zip-lining down, upon landing the player will lose their hands and will just see a gun. The players hands will return when the next round begins. Confirmed with the M1911. *An extremely rare glitch will occur when any player buys a perk. The player will drink the perk and pay for it as normal but the perk will not show up in the 'acquired perk list' and lose the weapon that is not equipped. The perk and weapon is seemingly added when the next round starts. Confirmed with juggernog and Stamin-up. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Nazi Zombies